Brothers and Motels
by E. Clay
Summary: Sam wants his own motel room but Dean won't let him have it.


Title: Brothers and Motels

Genre: General/Humor, fluff, maybe a little angst.

Rating: K+

Timeline: Between "The Benders and "Shadow."

Spoilers: Yep through "The Benders."

Summary: Sam wants his own motel room but Dean won't let him have it.

Disclaimer: The characters Sam and Dean Winchester belong to their father Eric Kripke and then to the CW network. I make no profit off this story.

Sam and Dean walked into the motel's tiny front office.

"Afternoon boys." A middle aged woman spoke from behind the front desk. "What'll it be?" She asked quickly.

"We'll take…"

"Two rooms." Sam interrupted.

"Two rooms?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah." Sam answered coolly.

"Lover's quarrel huh?" The woman teased.

Dean looked at the woman and shook his head. He didn't think he would ever get used to people mistaking him and Sam for lovers. He knew it went with the territory of traveling around with his brother and where they stayed. They stayed at cheap motels where it wasn't about hospitality and pleasing guests but rather just checking people in and out for the night, but it still irritated him, lucky for this woman though Dean was in a pretty good mood.

"Lovers? Nah. He's not my type. I like being the tall one in the relationship." Dean smirked. He patted Sam on the shoulder.

Sam rolled his eyes. He waited for Dean to finish checking in and snatched the extra card for his room. They went back to the impala and grabbed their things.

"So what's up with the second room?" Dean asked eyeing Sam as he walked into the room next to his."

"I just want some privacy." Sam answered, and that was the truth. Sam had never really had a room to himself. The only time he had his own room was before their mother's death, after she died he shared a room with Dean. When he went to college at first he had a roommate and then he was with Jessica. Sam didn't know how much he could miss something he never really had, but he did.

"Thinking about picking up a girl tonight?"

"No." Sam responded sharply.

"Ah, you just want some alone time with little Sammy?"

"Dude shut up."

"Ok. Well, if you need anything I'll be here." Dean said walking into his room.

"Thanks." Sam called after him.

Sam walked into his room and smiled. He flopped himself down on his bed. He couldn't believe how quiet the room was. He fluffed his pillow and fell asleep. Ten minutes later a loud knocking noise behind his head woke him up.

"Huh?"

Sam's hunter instincts immediately kicked in and he jumped out of the bed and reached for a shot gun. He looked at the backboard to his bed and listened to the knocking for a minute. He shook his head, picked up his cell phone and dialed Dean's number.

"What the hell Dean?" He barked into the phone.

"What?"

"Why are you knocking on the wall?"

"Just wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine. Listen. "Sam pounded on the wall. Now could you just leave me alone?"

"Sure thing." Dean answered with three rhythmic knocks back.

Sam disconnected the phone and sat on his bed again. Sleep had seemed like such a good idea before, but now he wasn't feeling it. He grabbed the remote control and flipped on the television.

"Good old daytime television." Sam said pleased. He wouldn't admit it to Dean but he actually liked daytime television and wasn't above watching a soap opera or two, nor was he above a talk show every now and then.

Forty five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Sam marched to the door expecting to find Dean; instead it was a pizza delivery guy.

"One large jalapeno pizza, an order of breadsticks, and a two liter bottle of coke. That'll be twenty one fifty six."

"I didn't order a pizza."

"You're Sam aren't you?"

"Yeah, but. Fine I'll take it." Sam looked at Dean's door. He could imagine his brother laughing at him right now. He handed the pizza guy a credit card.

"Uh, according to this you were paying cash."

"Cash?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I mean we didn't run your card. There's no receipt for you to sign."

Sam fumbled through his pockets for some money. He didn't have any on him. It was Dean who hustled pool and played poker. He always had the cash on him. Sam's face started to turn red in agitation.

"Hold on for a minute." He stormed over to Dean's door and kicked it repeatedly.

"Oh fancy seeing you here." Dean smiled stepping outside.

"You order a pizza?" Sam asked annoyed.

"I thought you did."

"Ha ha very funny." Sam rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't have any cash on me and now I'm kind of hungry ok?"

"Geez, the things I'll do for you kiddo." Dean said pushing Sam to get to the pizza guy. He handed him a twenty and five ones."

"Thanks." The guy handed Dean their food.

Dean headed back to his room with the food. Sam followed. Dean shut the door in his face.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"Eating my pizza."

"What? I don't get any?"

"You didn't pay for it."

"You're insufferable you know that? I'll go find something else to eat."

Sam walked to the impala and tried to open the door before remembering that it was Dean who always had the keys to the car. It was bad enough having to ask his brother for money, he wasn't in the mood to ask for the keys to the car as well. He figured if he wanted to eat lunch he would have to find somewhere within walking distance. He started to walk away from the motel but Dean called him back.

"I'll share the pizza with you. I can't eat all of it anyway." Dean said poking his head out of the door.

"Yes you can."

"Well I don't want to. I wanted to check out your room anyway."

"It's identical to yours."

They walked into Sam's room. Dean gave it a once over and nodded his head. "It looks safe enough, at least for now anyway." He said calmly.

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" Sam wondered out loud. He bit into a slice of pizza and took a drink from the bottle of soda. Dean took the bottle away from him and took a drink as well.

"I don't know with you anything can be a hazard. You remember that electrical cord back in Kansas? A freaking electrical cord man, only you would get strangled by that."

"Is that what this is about?"

"What do you mean?"

"The reason you won't leave me alone? I mean first the knocking and then the pizza. You're worried something bad is going to happen to me aren't you?"

"Yeah maybe I am." Dean answered defensively.

"Why?"

"It just seems like whenever I leave you alone you end up getting into trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Gee, let me think about it. I drop you off at Stanford and your apartment starts on fire. We go to that asylum, go our separate ways and Dr. Ellicott does some mojo on you. That Bloody Mary incident, I leave you alone for a couple of minutes and you're on your knees, eyes bleeding, and about to die. If I hadn't broken that mirror when I did she probably would have killed you, and a few weeks back, I leave you to walk back to the car while I take a leak, and you get jumped, jumped Sammy by those Bender freaks, so sorry if I'm not all gung ho on the whole leaving you to your own devices thing."

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. He laughed uneasily.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Sorry you always have to rescue me." He mumbled.

"It's not like that. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you and I'm still a little freaked out about that Benders incident ok?"

"I get it. So I take it you're staying here tonight then?" Sam sighed.

"I had planned on it yeah, unless you want to go to my room." Dean answered.

"Sure, because then you'll get the bed. Here is fine. You can sleep in that chair." Sam pointed to a comfortable looking recliner. "So are you gonna get your stuff then?"

"I will later. I'll give you some alone time, not as many messed up things happen in the day, and we're not in hick territory."

"I appreciate that."

"Good." Dean grabbed a couple of breadsticks and another slice of pizza. He headed to the front door."

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean turned around.

"You think we could go out and play some poker and pool tonight?"

"We?"

"Uh huh. You and me."

"Hell yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm sick of not having any of my own cash that's why."

"Took you long enough." Dean laughed. "I'll come get you at eight."

"Sounds good."

"All right have fun and be safe." Dean cautioned.

"You sound like a public service announcement."

"You have a problem with public service announcements Sammy?" Dean asked crossing his arms.

"No." Sam shot back.

"Good." Dean waved to Sam with a handful of food and exited the room.

The End.

Hey there. Thanks for taking the time to read this one shot and please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
